Goldfish Snack that Smiles Back Ending Tags
1st Ending (2001-2003) Endings: * We see a Goldfish on a table while a hand pushes the fry, which has a rectangle cheese. the cheese's top goes down. We Cut to Kids in the car eating goldfish. We cut to a Boy looking up in a bird's eye view holding goldfish while we see goldfish flying. the scene (except for the goldfish) cuts to kids hugging holding goldfish. "The Snack that Smiles Back" is seen at the Top. the goldfish goes to the text "The" while boucing on the text which fades to the goldfish logo. the goldfish swims to the "Go" in "Goldfish". ** Same as Before, but the kids in the car clip is replaced by a clip with a tray with Goldfish on it shaking, and the clip with the boy with the goldfish is gone, with the Kids hugging part has the goldfish coming in where a magnify glass is seen and goes way, then the text fades in and the rest plays as normal. ** After all the Commercials, an Animated Clip Plays: *** Flavor Blasted: on a Blue Background, we see a pump. a Goldfish comes in and preses the pump, Zooming out to reveal that the tube goes to a big cheese. the light comes to the cheese, exploding to many flavor blasted goldfish, which one wearing sunglasses goes to the screen and shakes, swims, cuting to a picture of a flavor blasted goldfish on the same background of before. the same goldfish wearing glasses swims around the package. *** Colors: We see the goldfish colors logo on a white background. a Purple and red goldfish come in. we pan up to reveal the color bars seen on TV. the bars open, seeing more colored goldfish. we pan to the left while the goldfish swims revealing the Goldfish colors package. the colored goldfish goes inside the package while the purple one goes in the package. *** Giant Pizza: we see a goldfish swimming on a Brown background. he stops swimming, seeing a giant pinkish goldfish. the goldfish says "Mamma-Mia!". we cut to a live action clip where on a kichen, giant pizza goldfish package on a tray comes to the screen. * On a backyard, a goldfish swims to the goldfish sandwich package. a hand comes in and grabs goldfish sandwich snackers out of the box. we cut to 4 kids eating goldfish sandwich. we cut back to the package with the same text fading to the logo and the same goldfish swimming as the 1st ending. however, when he swims, he comes to the screen, revealing that it's the sandwich goldfish. he comes to the "Go" as usual. * Same animated clip with the tray with goldfish shaking but colored. the orange one comes to the screen and swims to the right. it cuts to the car where a kid holding the colors package. we zoom to the window, revealing 5 kids playing on an animated land. the same text as the 2 endings is seen. but there's 2 colored goldfish and the text is multi colroed. we cut to a kid holding the same colors package while the 3 goldfish swim. * a Table with the normal package and the colors package is seen. we pan up to see a family in a house eating goldfish while a hand with the movie starter is seen. the hand goes to the right, dissapearing. 2 men with a guitar goes to the actors. the text with the goldfish fading to the goldfish logo is now at the bottom. * a Wall with a picture of the clip from the colors commercial the green one comes out and swims to the right. we cut the the same actors clip. * the same men with the guitar from before is seen on a land. we cut to reveal that the men is on a machine. the men and guitar gets cheezy while the same text and goldfish fading to the goldfish logo from before at the bottom and the brown man looks at the cheesy men and guitar. * a clip of 4 people eating goldfish in a house zooms out. then, it cuts to the same clip from before but the cheese is yellow. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The Men singing something about the goldfish, which virues for each commercial. Music/Sounds Variant: The Animated clips after the 1st 2 commercials has a high pitched version of the singing. Avabillity: Seen at the end of Goldfish Commercials from 2001-2003. Editor's Note: Same as the GoAnimate Studios logo, the logo is strange. 2nd Ending (2004) TBA 3rd Ending (2005) TBA 4th Ending (2006-2010?) TBA 5th Ending (2010?-) TBA 6th Ending (2018) TBA Category:Ending Tags Category:Brands